prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Minamino Kanade
Minamino Kanade is one of the main Cures of Suite Pretty Cure♪, along with Houjou Hibiki. Like Yukishiro Honoka, Kanade excels at studies, but she is not brilliant at sports like Hibiki. She is something of a celebrity in her school. Kanade is very mature, but also quite stubborn. She dreams of being a pastry chef when she grows up, and taking over her parents' cupcake shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats. Kanade's alter ego is Cure Rhythm (キュアリズム Kyuarizumu). She uses the White Fairy Tone, Rery, to transform. Her catchphrase is "I'll show you my spirited recipe!" History Early Life When Kanade and Hibiki were young they used to be best friends. They would play together all the time. They used to go to an old church to listen to music and sing together. This all changed at their school entrance ceremony. Hibiki was waiting for her under a sakura tree, where they had promised to meet on the first day of school so they could go to school together, but Kanade never showed up. When Hibiki got to school, she saw that Kanade had completely forgotten and was talking and laughing with other people. But in reality, Kanade didn't forget. Instead, they had both had a misunderstanding, and had waited under different trees. Becoming a Cure When Hibiki went to visit the old church she and Kanade used to play in, she met Ellen who is also Siren. Ellen looks into Hibiki's heart and sees Hibiki's emblem, a G Clef. Siren then tries to steal Hibiki's emblem. She runs out of the church only to find herself cornered by The Trio the Minor and Siren. Then Hummy falls from the sky with the Fairy Tones. Shortly after the commotion, Kanade walks to the church and sees Hibiki, the trio, Hummy, and Siren. Kanade came to church so she could listen to the record she and Hibiki used to listen to when they were young. She then sees Hummy talk which made her panic a bit. Siren sees Kanade's emblem which is also a G Clef. The Trio the Minor then surrounds Kanade. Siren and the trio try to steal their emblems. When they finally reach the emblem, it reacts and Siren and the trio are blown away. Siren and the trio are surprised by this. Suddenly, Hummy and Siren spot a note on Kanade's record. Hummy dashes for it but Siren turns it into a Negatone. The Negatone turns Kanade's record into a monster. Both Hibiki and Kanade are angered by this and suddenly, their emblems come out of their hearts and they turn into Cure Modules. Hummy then tells the two girls how to transform. Hibiki and Kanade then transform into Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. Mending their Friendship After Hibiki and Kanade witnessed Siren turn their precious record into a Negatone, the two of them transformed into Pretty Cures. But their first attempt at fighting the Negatone was unsuccessful because their hearts were not in sync and end up in failure. After the battle, both Kanade and Hibiki explained to each other more about their friendship and the broken promise, which Hummy understands a bit later on. The next day, Hibiki and Kanade saw a little girl crying under the same cherry tree that Kanade waited under years ago. She approached her and led her to her friend who was waiting under a different tree. Both kids were happy to see each other until Siren, the Trio of Minor, and the Negatone they fought earlier appeared. The Negatone started to spread it's Melody of Sorrow throughout the school, which caused sadness to everyone. Both Kanade and Hibiki settled their differences and transformed to fight the Negatone with no avail. But after the two of them worked things out, they were able to control their power and their hearts were in full sync as they purified the Negatone using the Passionate Harmony attack and reverted it back into their old record and the scattered note, which went into Dory's gem. After the battle, the two girls were now determined to protect Kanon Town and collect the scattered notes. Passion for Cooking In episode four Kanade is planning to enter a cooking contest but doesn't know what kind of cake to make. She has Hibiki taste all her cakes but gets mad when Hibiki doesn't take the time to figure out each cake's individual taste, however when Kanade is tricked by Minor Land and changes her style of cooking completely she and Hibiki argue and the day afterwards Kanade returns to her original cooking style and the cake she makes for Hibiki gets turned into a Negatone. Kanade defeats the Negatone and she and Hibiki go to her house to eat the cake she made and her parents taste it and say it's delicous and so does Hibiki. Cure Rhythm "Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" 爪弾くはたおやかな調べ！キュアリズム！ "Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe, Kyua Rizumu!" Cure Rhythm is the alter ego of Minamino Kanade after transforming into a Pretty Cure. She does it by using her Cure Module along with her Fairy Tone, Rery to transform. During transformation, her normally dirty blonde hair turns an intense blonde and becomes knee-length. Cure Rhythm and Cure Melody can preform an attack together called Passionate Harmony, though with the Fantastic Birtier, she can preform Music Rondo, an individual purification attack. With Cure Muse's help, she can also perform Fantastic Piachere, a more powerful attack that can only be used by her. Also, after Melody and herself settle their differences with each other, they are able to preform the group attack Music Rondo Super Quartet. This attack can be used when both Birtiers are in Crossrod mode. Relationships Houjou Hibiki was her childhood friend and they used to sing together all the time until a slight misunderstanding broke them up. After meeting two girls in a similar situation they became friends again but she still argues with Hibiki at times. Etymology 奏 (Kanade) - The term Kanade (奏) means to play or perform, such as with a musical instrument, which would fit with the musical theme. 南野 (Minamino) - The term Minami (南) means south, which would fit with how Hibiki also has a cardinal direction in her name, while the term no (野) means field or plain. Her name can be roughly translated into The South Field. Trivia *Cure Rhythm is the only blonde Cure who doesn't wear her hair in pigtails. *Cure Rhythm is the third Pretty Cure to have white as her theme color. *Cure Rhythm is the first Cure who is relatively calmer than the others with the lightest hair color. *Kanade is the second Cure to have a hobby in cooking and whos family has a sweetshop, following Hyuuga Saki. *Kanade's Birthday is on May 25 *Kanade is the third Pretty Cure who has shown her birthdate, following Nozomi and Erika. Gallery Profiles rhythm_img01.jpg|TV Asahi's picture of Cure Rhythm. 1rhythm_img03.jpg|Kanade in her school uniform. 1rhythm_img02.jpg|Kanade in her casual clothes. 181970_192541350773558_178436472184046_601181_4942214_n.jpg|Kanade's head in different angles. G65fh465g468dfj.jpg|Cure Rhythm's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. deluxe597.jpg|Cure Rhythm's stance for the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana profile. o0400040011017795363.jpg o0400040011017795770.jpg o0480064011081545361.jpg Screenshots 179694_176796385697103_163906553652753_358030_3989718_n.jpg|Cure Rhythm during the opening. Kanade eat cake and drink tea with friends.png|Kanade eats cake and drink tea with her club. 167335_176992105677531_163906553652753_359308_6700641_n.jpg|Kanade acquiring Cure Rhythm's clothes. Bild 6.png|Cure Rhythm's head shot at the end of the transformation. 167335_176992099010865_163906553652753_359306_4994330_n.jpg|Cure Rhythm introducing herself. 17755232 m.jpg|Cure Rhythm with her new transformation in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana.|link=Minamino Kanade Kanade_Youtube.jpg 226611_2040708586319_1502436508_2263966_8155129_n.jpg 179026_180874188611787_100000676222486_489938_4182854_n.jpg|Rhythm in Trailer 131786_192072084139793_100000110088635_758149_2850967_o.jpg|Rhythm in Trailer (1) 170798_192072014139800_100000110088635_758147_4793423_o.jpg|Rhythm in Trailer (2) 134150_192072174139784_100000110088635_758152_306330_o.jpg 172445_186724208026785_100000676222486_525608_2174620_o.jpg